Revivendo o Passado
by Juliana Silva
Summary: Sophia é uma garota de 16 anos, ao chegar ao fim do ensino médio ela terá que se separá de suas amigas. Apesar de estar namorando ela ainda é apaixonada por Scott, seu ex colega de classe. ao ver que ela não terá mais suas amigas, e seu grande amor e ainda por cima não conseguiu a bolsa para a faculdade, ela deseja na noite de natal reviver o 2 ano do ensino médio.


1 Captulo:

**Ultima Festa!**

Matemática, minha matéria preferida isso so se tornou possivel pela a melhor professora do mundo a Talia, ela é de mais para explicar e muito bem humorada é muito triste para mim saber que não irei mas ver esse seu sorriso, e que essa é a ultima prova que eu fasso. olho para o relógio de 2 em 2 minutos, hoje é o ultimo dia de aula e não quero que acabe tão cedo, mais o tempo parece que não esta ao meu favor, as horas passam de pressa e quando olho pela 7 vez para o relógio o sinal do intervalo me faz pular de susto de minha cadeira.

-Calma amiga, kkkkkkk- disse Alicia rindo do susto que levei.

Alicia Grey, ela é minha melhor amiga tem 17 anos e convivo com ela desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio, além dela tenho mais 5 amigas que são como minhas irmãs: Kiara, Mellany, Giovana, Elena e Luana.

Assim que o sinal tocou, todos da sala entregaram a prova e faziam planos animados para a festa do final de semana, festa da nossa formatura do ensino médio que seria a fantasia. eu não estava muito animada para a festa, pois depois dela tudo iria acabar e eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

- Ai que provinha hein!- reclamou Alicia. Assim que nois duas saimos de sala.

- Ahh, para Alicia, tava muito fácil.

- Facil para você né querida, você sabe que eu odeio números!

- Rrsrs, éee eu sei!

Depois que nós saimos, Mellany e Elena sairam logo em seguida com um sorriso bem grande.

- E ai?- eu perguntei

- Ahhh, eu acho que eu tirei 10.- disse Elena animada.

- Aaaa, eu também fui bem!- falou Mellany.

- Nossa, acho que só eu que vou me ferrar em matemática- disse Alicia em seguida saiu o resto das meninas.

- Aaaaiiii, aquela prova tava difícil- disse Kiara fazendo um bico do tamanho do mundo.

-Também acho amiga, bate ai!- disse Alicia estendendo a mão para que Kiara tocasse, e ela o fez.

- aaaaaaaa... eu achei rasoavel- falou Geovana, com uma cara de " mais ou menos"

- aa gente pode parando ta? tava facil...- exclamou Mellany.

-Ok ok, vamos parar de falar de prova e vamos falar da FESTAAAA!- disse Alicia quase gritando.

- Eu não to muito animada para essa festa!- eu falei, mais eu não tava mesmo, a festa queria dizer um adeus, e eu não queria dizer adeus.

- Aaaa Sophi, vai ser legal- disse Alicia

- Ainda mais que vai ser a fantasia, ahhhhh- disse Kiara soltando gritinhos e pulinhos nos fazendo rir.

- Tabom gente, eu vou vim

- E qual vai ser sua fantasia?- perguntou Giovana

- Hummm, Princesa é claro.

- Hannnnnnn, princesa do Brandon ne? - disse kiara me zuando. fazendo com que as meninas rissem menos Alicia, Alicia não gostava de Brandon que era o garoto que eu estava namorando a um mês, ela nunca perdeu a esperança que eu seja a namorada de Scott Black, o garoto que estudou com gente no 2 ano, por quem eu fui extremamente apaixonada

- hahaha, engraçadinha! e vocês vao vir de que?

- Vampire!- disse Alicia com uma voz sexy , kkkkk.

- De fada :D,- disse Elena com um sorriso enorme!

- eu vou vim de guerreira, com espada e arco e flecha- falou Kiara.

- Eu acho que eu vou vim de rockeira- disse Mellany dando de ombros.

- Eu vou vim de policial, uma policial bem sexy- disse Giovana, fazendo com que a gente caisse na gargalhada.

- kkkkkkkkk, E você Luana?

- hann? eu o que?

Luana sempre nos fazia rir, ela era muito legal mais sempre andava boiando, no mundo da lua.

- kkkkkkkkkkkkk, com que roupa você vai vim na festa?

- Ahhh eu não vou poder vim não!

- POR QUE?- perguntou todas nós.

- Eu vou sair com a minha prima.

- Ataaa, Poxa!

Quando eu menos esperei o sinal do intervalo tocou novamente, se fosse um dia de aula qualquer voltaríamos para a sala e esperaríamos o sinal da saáida, mais era dia de prova e aquele sinal significou o que eu menos queria naquela hora.

- Bom girls, está na hora de Muá ir embora.- disse Alicia

- agente também ta indo, o ônibus ta em greve e so vai passar daqui a 10 minutos e precisamos ir logo- disse Mellany olhando para kiara e luana, elas iam embora juntas.

- Eu e a Elena vamos ficar la na sorveteria.- disse Giovana

- Você vem Sophi?- perguntou Alicia. Fiz uma cara de chatiada, eu sabia que não ia ficar no ensino medio para sempre, mais esse ano tinha que passar tao rapido? todas iam embora então resolvi descer com Alicia.

- Vou sim.

Eu e Alicia descemos falando sobre a festa, ela estava tão animada, emquanto falávamos senti meu celular vibrar em meu bolço, peguei ele e vi que havia uma mensagem, apertei para ver ...

'' oi minha princesa, como foi a prova? de: Brandon''

dei um sorriso e Alicia se aproximou de meu celular para ver o por que eu estava sorrindo.

- Aff que vontade de vomitar!- definitivamente Alicia não gostava de Brandon.

- para de emplicar com ele Alicia- disse digitando a resposta da mnsagem.

- Não é implicancia, é que você não gosta dele

- Tem razao, eu o amo!

- Aff, agora eu vomito- disse ela revirando os olhos.

- você sabe muito bem que eu gosto muito dele

- Você ACHA, que gosta dele, mais seu coração pertence a Scott Black...- antes que ela terminasse de falar eu congelei ao ver uma pessoa se aproximando em nossa direção.

- Ai meu deus, me diz que não é quem eu to pensando...

- O que?- eu olhei para Alicia apontando com os olhos para a frente.

- CA RA COW, não morre tão cedo em Sophi, kkkkkkk- disse Alicia gargalhando, era Scott que se aproximava.

- Ja sei! vou fingir que não estou vendo ele.

- Nossa! serio?- deisse Alicia

Scott se aproximou e parou em nossa frente, fazendo que meu plano não desse certo.

- E ai Alicia?- disse Scott

- Fala porco espinho- porco espinho? ok, Scott tinha o cabelo arrepiado e a maioria das pessoas o apelidaram de porco espinho.

- Beleza?

- sim e com vc?

- Bem valeu- ok, aquilo estva me extressando, sera que eu sou invisívil? sera que eu preciso colocar uma placa indicando '' ei, eu existo ta?''. Alicia olhou para mim e eu abachei a cabeça.

- Ahh, Oi!- disse Scott olhando para mim.

- Oi!- disse encarando o chão.

Scott falou qualquer coisa com Alicia que eu não dei atenção o fato dele fingir que eu não existo me dava raiva, ele cotinuou andando.

- Aiiiiiii, cara eu não acredito! que idiota , demente...

- quem cara?

- O scott, aquele imbecil

- Por que?

- Você viu como ele falou comigo?

- Ahhhh, entendi! você queria que ele te puchasse pelo o braço e falasse: Oi meu amor, que saudade.

- Não sua idiota, eu odeio aquele garoto, eu amo o Brandon.

- AA ee mesmo? ja respondeu a mensagem dele?

- Quem mensagem?

- Ta vendo? e so ver o Scott que ela esquece do mundo.

- Aiii meu deus, e mesmo, a mensagem eu esqueci...

- E ne, mais de olhar pro Scott você não esqueceu!

-Aaaa cala a boca vai Alicia!

Em poucos minutos eu estava na minha rua e me despedi de Alicia, entrei em casae vi que minha mãe ja tinha ido trabalhar. tirei minh roupa e tomei um banho, me troquei e fui para a frente da Tv, peguei meu celular e depois de 20 minutos respondi Brandon.

'' oi, desculpa a demora, mais eu fui bem na prova e vc?''

em menos de 2 minutos ele respondeu.

'' eu fui bem também meu amor, eu ja passei e você?''

'' eu também!''

Amor! ainda e estranho le as mensagem do Brandon me chamando de ''amor'', eu não to acustumada com isso, eu me acustumei que meninos não são assim. e meu celular vibrou novamente.

'' ai que bom princesa, ta fazendo o que?''

'' vendo tv mais eu to com fome eu vou almoçar depois eu falo com você ta?''

'' tabom meu amor, te amo'' li a mensagem e fiquei pensando, te amo, sera que ele realmente me ama? sera que ele e capaz de ralmente me amar? ai que nó que deu na minha cabeça.

'' Eu tmbem!''

mandei a mensagem e deichei o celular em cima do sofa, coloquei a comida que ja estva pronta no micro ondas e fui ate meu quarto desarrumar minha mochila, peguei uns papeis e abri minha pasta para coloca-los, ao fazer isso deixei a pasta cair no chão, me abaichei para pegar e vi um papel que voou para de baixo da minha cama. peguei o papel e sorri ao ler: UM BEIJO E UM ABRAÇO PARA SOPHIA DE ALEXANDER LUDWIG, (CATO DE JOGOS VORAZES). era um autografo que Scott havia conseguido para mim quando estávamos no 2 ano, assim que nós nos conhecemos. Eu e ele éramos amigos,nos fizemos tantas brincadeira juntos, o primo dele o Logan era meu melhor amigo, eles dois ja vieram aqui em casa pegar matéria e é lógico que eu adorava ne? mais tudo mudou quando ele descobriu que eu gostava dele, Logan armou para a gente ficar junto mais não deu certo e a gente se afastou, eu fiquei com resentimento dele no final do 2 ano, quando eu estava vindo do meu curso de inglês e ao descer do ônibus fui atropelada por um carro, e ao saber da noticia ele simplismente disse: E O QUE QUE EU TENHO A VER COM ISSO? essa frase não sai da minha cabeça, depois do meu acidente passei 5 meses sem ver Scott, e quando eu o vi ele me olhou como se estivesse aliviado por eu estar bem e com isso deu um nó enorme em minha vida.

O micro ondas apitou eu peguei meu patro e comi a comida, lavei meu prato, escovei meus dentes e sentei-me no sofá e peguei meu celular , pensei em mandar sms para Brandon, mais eu não estava afim de conversar, deitei no sofá e senti minhas pálpebras ficarem pesadas e adormeci.

" -Nossa, tem gatinho na área

- Serio? o Scott?- disse Alicia.

- Nossa, ele é muito feio!- riram Mellany e Giovana.

- Hummm, o nome dele é Scott ne?

- É, ele ja estudou com a gente!- afirmou Alicia, Mellany e Giovana.''

Uma fumaça apareceu modificando aquela cena e passando para uma brincadeira que Scott e logan fizeram comigo, me fazendo correr pela a escola atrás deles. Um barulho começou, fazendo a imagem de Scott desaparecer e eu acordei asustada, era minha mãe ligando do trabalho e eu atendi com uma voz de sono.

- Alô?

- Oi filha!

- Oi mãe!

- Como foi na escola?

- Foi bem!- respondi bocejando.

- Você tava dormindo Sophia? em um dia lindo desses?

- Eu não tava dormindo, eu so tava descançando o almoço.

- Até as 17:00 horas?

- 17?- perguntei asustada e olhei o relógio que havia de baixo da tv. ela estva certa, era exatamente 17:03.

- Éee, 17, eu ja to quase saindo daqui!

- Caramba, eu não vi o tempo passar mãe!

- Pois é, você perdeu um dia lindo!

- ee- falei me espriguiçando.

- Tabom filha, daqui a pouco eu vou para casa!

- Tabom mãe, beijos!

- Beijos!

Desliguei e vi que tinha 4 mensagens, todas de Brandon. ele ficou chatiado por eu não ter respondio ele. respondi a mensagem.

'' Oi amor desculpa so ter respondido agora! eu acabei pegando no sono :p''

Esperei Brandon responder, mais nada, deixei o celular no sofá e andei até a cozinha, estava morrendo de fome, em quanto comia meu tradicional misto quente lembrei de meu sonho, do primeiro dia de aula, o dia em que vi Scott pela a primeira vez e ri sozinha ao lembrar da cara que minhas amigas fizeram quando eu disse que ele era ''gatinho''.

Era 17:26 quando resolvi tomar banho, tomei um demorado banho e fui me vestir, coloquei meu pijama favorito, um shortinho e uma blusinha curta verde. predi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e fui para a sala, vi que me celular havia uma mensagem. abri e vi que era de Brandon.

'' ata amor, pensei que você não queria mais falar comigo :(''

eu li a mensagem, e neguei com a cabeça, como ele era bobo so por que eu demorei de responder não significava que eu não queria falar com ele!

'' Que isso amor, nunca eu faria isso"

'' ata bom então, eu vou jogar bola com meus colegas depois a gente se fala ta princesa?''

'' tabom, vai la''

Desliguei o celular e fui preparar minha fantasia para a festa, que alias era no dia seguinte, peguei meu vestido rosa que parecia realmente com o de uma princesa e meu salto, procurei minha coroa de carnaval e coloquei em minha cabeça. ao colocar me lembrei como Scott adorava tirar a coroa da minha cabeça quando eu a levava para a escola para mostrar para as meninas e ficava correndo com ela na mão. ri sozinha e vi que a fantasia estava boa, escutei uma bozina e vi que era minha mãe, sai pela a porta da frente e abri o portão para ela, ela estava com o meu pai, os dois sairam do carro e me deram um beijo. eles Haviam trazido uma pizza ja que era sexta -feira, estava liberado comer ''besteira'', estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça então peguei minha fatia de pizza comi rapidamente e disse aos meus pais que iria me deitar. fui para o meu quarto e deitei em minha cama, eu iria continuar lendo o livro de vampiros que eu mais gostava, mais minha cabeça doia de mais para ler. virei de lado e adormeci.

Uma luz forte entrou pela a janela passando pelas cortinas do meu quarto me fazendo acordar, ja era de manhã e eu nem havia sonhado, a noite passou rápido, que bom! era o dia da festa, não uma festa qualquer, era A FESTA.

Me levantei e olhei para o relogio que marcava 11:00, me espreguicei e fui tomar café, meu pai ja havia saido para trabalhar só minha mãe que ainda estava em casa mais estava se arrumando para ir também.

- Bom dia mãe!

- Bom dia querida, dormiu bem?

- Sim e a senhora?

- Também, e a dor de cabeça?

- Passou!

- Que bom, Sophia eu ja estou indo trabalhar, o café ta na mesa, a Alicia ligou dizendo que vai passar aqui para te buscar para a festa.

- Ebaa!- exclamei animada.

- Ela falou para você ser uma britânica e não se atrasar!

- Tabom, ja disse para ela que eu sou canadense- respondi rindo. o sonho de Alicia era ir para Londres, e o meu para o Canadá. mais nois duas mórávamos em Los Angeles.

Minha mãe saiu para o trabalho, tomei meu café e fui até o banheiro, escovei os dentes, lavei meu rosto e escovei meu cabelo. fui até meu quarto me trocar, coloquei meu short jeans, típico de um ensolarado sábado e uma regata preta, minha favorita. peguei meu celular em cima da mesa do computador e vi que tinha 2 mensagens. uma era de Alicia e a outra de Brandon.

'' Eu ja avisei a sua mãe, mais vou dizer de novo. SEJA UMA BRITÂNICA, PELO O AMOR DE DEUS SOPHIA NÃO SE ATRASE''

ri sozinha na cama, e respondi a mensagem.

'' Tabom Alicia, mais eu ja disse que sou uma CANADENSE''

Mandei a mensagem para Alicia ainda rindo e abri a de Brandon.

'' Bom dia, minha princesa''

Respondi a mensagem fazendo um longo ''owwwwwwwwwwwwww''

''Bom dia, meu amor''

Assim que enviei a mensagem, meu celular apitou pedindo para ser carregado, coloquei ele para carregar e fui dar um jeito na casa, quando acabei era 14:00, almocei e fui arrumar meu cabelo, fiz uma escova nele e fui tomar banho. Sai do banho e fiz um penteado digno de uma princesa, vi que o relogio marcava 17:45 e Alicia estaria em meu portão as 18:00. corri para me arrumar, coloquei meu lindo vestido, meu salto e minha coroa, caprichei na maquiagem. e olhei pela a ultima vez no espelho. Ouvi Alicia gritar por mim. e tranquei a casa e sai.

Alicia estava com um lindo vestido preto com roxo, ele era curto e com uma camada de babado em baixo. seu cabelo estava solto e um baton vermelho vibrante em sua boca, uma altêntica vampira ''sexy''.

- Uaaaau Sophi, você está linda amiga.

- Ahhh amiga, obrigada, você que está arrasando como vampira.

- Ahh eu sei, rsrs- revirei os olhos rindo, alicia não se achava nem um pouquinho.

- Vamos?

- Lógico! anda entra logo.

Alicia abriu a porta do carro para que eu pudesse entrar, eu entrei e ela sentou so meu lado.

- Aii vai ser tão legal!- disse ela animada.

- Eee, vai mesmo, pena que o Brandon não estuda com a gente!

- Mais fiquei sabendo, que ex alunos podem entrar.

- Sério, a Talis deixou?

- Sim, e Talvez o Scott vá!

- Não to nem ai, duvido que ele vá, do jeito que é metido.

-Bom, o Logan me disse que vai!

- Ahh, serio? do logan eu gosto, estou com saudades dele.

- Eee, eu também.

Em poucos minutos chegamos na escola, estava simplismente divina, toda decorda, mesas com comidas e bebidas, música alta do jeito que eu gostava, e iluminação de todas as cores. assim que entramos avistei Elena, que estava linda com um vestido azul celeste e um par de asas transparentes, Giovana que estava de policial, um short preto, uma blusa preta com um mini casaco por cima e botas pretas para combinar, estava linda.

- Hey girls!- gritou Elena.

- Hey- gritou Alicia.

- Nooossa, Sophi você está linda! e você Alicia, eatá divando de vampira sexy.- disse Giovana

- Valeu, vocês duas estão arrasando!- respondi.

- Obrigada amiga- disseram as duas com imensos sorrisos no rosto.

- É impressão minha, ou vocês duas estão felizes de mais?

- O Dyllan e o Rafael vieram!- disse Elena empolgada.

- Aaata, ta ai o motivo- disse Alicia revirando os olhos.

- Eles estão muito gatos!

- Ta né, se vocês acham- disse rindo.

- Aaa, se o Brandon tivesse aqui você estaria toda animadinha!- falou Giovana

- Aaaa, mais o Brandon é o Brandon né gente?- eu ri da minha resposta e elas riram também.

- Iiiii, aquele ali não é o Ryan?- disse Elena olhando para o portão.

- Caracaaa, é sim, a Mellany vai surtar quando ver ele aqui!- falou Alicia.

- kkkkkkk, Vai mesmo!- eu disse rindo.

- iii gente, ela chegou com a Kiara! - disse Giovana.

Mellany estava maravilhosa com uma meia rasgada, um short desfiado e uma blusa escrito ''music'', luvas pretas e suspenssórios. uma típica deusa da música Pop Rock.

Kiara estava de mais, ela estava parecendo a Katiniss, uma personagem do filme jogos vorazes, usava uma calça colada e bem justa e uma blusa de manga, acessório que a deixava igual uma guerreira, até arco e flecha ela tinha.

- Nossa, meninas vocês estão arrasando!- disse Giovana quase gritando, chamando a atenção de Ryan para Mellany. Elena começou a rir e apontar o olhar para Ryan fazendo com que Mellany o visse. Mellany arregalou os olhos e engolio a seco.

- O que ele ta fazendo aqui? ele não estuda mais aqui!- disse Mellany revoltada.

- Talia permitiu a entrada de ex alunos.- respondeu Alicia

- Ahh, não! ninguém merece.

- Calma amiga, é só você ficar longe dele.- eu disse tentando acalma-la.

Ryan foi o grande amor de Mellany, mais ela nunca contou para ele mais ele acabou descobrindo, ela se apaixonou por ele quando eu me apaixonei por Scott, e ele e Scott são primos, que conhecidencia ne? depois de um ano sem estudar com ele, ela jura que não gosta mais dele, mais a gente tem as nossas dúvidas.


End file.
